


One True Vessel

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucifer, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Samifer Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer counts down the days to his imminent release, Sam always on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt by wehavebecomeanathema:** _Lucifer, before Sam’s birth, waiting over the eons for his vessel, in the isolation and torture of the Cage. The only thing keeping him sane is his hatred for all those who betrayed him and his single-minded obsession for Sam, a vessel who he knows will exist. He’s been counting down the years, months, days, hours until Sam is born, until Azazel goes forth to enact “The Plan”. Can you blame the poor angel if he’s gone a little crazy?_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer knew of Sam before he Fell. 

When Adam and Eve were given the Garden, rules were implemented on how archangels and angels may better converse with humans. The reason being humans could not understand them, voices of angels becoming ear-splitting and painful to their delicate ears. Vessels may be used in the form of organic life, but archangels walked across a tightrope -- a balancing act, having to suppress that light to ensure their vessels don’t spontaneously combust. But there inlies a lineage of vessels that fit to their Grace and there inlies the one true vessel: a being crafted with every fiber of their being harmonizing with the archangel it’s corresponded with. In a blip of time, that one true vessel will be born and it’s an opportunity that should not be missed. 

On Earth, a one true vessel is the archangel’s saving Grace on Earth. One cannot function without the other. 

Locked in the Cage, Lucifer fostered an even deeper loathing for Mankind. Sat in his own solitude, thinking of his one true vessel. Thinking of a way out of this Cage and how he would bring this blind and dictatorial Heaven onto its knees. How he’d burn Mankind out of existence. _Rinse. Repeat._

Locked in the Cage, Lucifer fostered an even deeper loathing for Mankind. Sat in his own solitude, thinking of his one true vessel. Thinking of a way out of this Cage and how he would bring this blind and dictatorial Heaven onto its knees. How he’d burn Mankind out of existence. _Rinse. Repeat._

Locked in the Cage, Lucifer fostered an even deeper loathing for Mankind. Sat in his own solitude, thinking of his one true vessel. Thinking of a way out of this Cage and how he would bring this blind and dictatorial Heaven onto its knees. How he’d burn Mankind out of existence. _Rinse. Repeat._

Locked in the Cage, Lucifer fostered an even deeper loathing for Mankind. Sat in his own solitude, thinking of his one true vessel. Thinking of a way out of this Cage and how he would bring this blind and dictatorial Heaven onto its knees. How he’d burn Mankind out of existence. _Rinse. Repeat_ \--

But time ebbed on and he sunk to a glazed state of sanity. He had long ago began conversing to himself to simply keep the silence of the Cage at bay. He had long ago began to pluck the feathers off his wings, fascinated with the way blood splashed on the white surface of the Cage before vanishing from existence. Pain reminded him he was alive and he was addicted to making himself wince and grit his teeth. He’d think for hours on end of creative ways to hurt himself before exhausting himself out with the manic excitement. 

He built his own tormentor. Built himself. Would snarl and hiss with his mirror image, enduring the abuse he would bring before he succumbed into lapses of sleep. When he’d wake, he’d find his tormentor -- this hallucination -- vying for his wings to rip and tear. Lucifer would rip its throat out, shrieks and screams filling the air as the fallen archangel stews in his _own_ blood. Always confused as to how his own throat was sluggishly bleeding and not his tormentor's...

When he couldn’t handle it -- the Cage -- he would never admit that he broke and gave in. How he pleaded for forgiveness and to be let out, needing the company of another ~~\-- of Michael~~. But no one answered him and he came to the quiet realization that no one would ever hear him, not even his own Father. No matter who he prayed to and no matter how much blood he spilled to summon/call upon his siblings, he remained alone with his thoughts. Hatred slipped back on like a glove and it was changing him into something he never dreamt of becoming. Something he didn’t want to be. His hallucination tutted and smiled each time before Lucifer got simply tired and willed it to leave for now.

Hatred kept him smart, right? Kept him sane, yes? He planned of a new Earth. Cleansed and baptized in fire. He dreamt of a throne -- of revenge... 

When Azazel contacted him, it was a sign that his hatred was the correct methodology of handling his incarceration. How he pushed and prodded at that thin member, listening to his loyal servant and explaining quickly what needs to be done. Then came the waiting game and Lucifer spent years standing in place, head tilted up until he was called upon again. Eagerly did he listen about Sam Winchester. S-a-m -W-i-n-c-h-e-s-t-e-r. Sam. Winchester. Samuel. Sammy --

Lucifer spoke his name in the brightness of the Cage, ravenous and crazed. Tasted the words and gnawed on the structure and shapes of the letters. He wanted Sam. _Needed_ Sam. What he’d do to slip inside his skin -- what would he feel like? What delicious ways would this Winchester hold him? What could he do that he couldn’t before? Was he like him? Were they the same? Did he, too, suffer? Did he, too, love too much?

Would Sam love him?

He couldn’t say for sure. Lucifer counted the years down to Sam’s birth, hungry and excited as time began to go down. He’d claw and scratch at the Cage Sam’s name until eventually the Cage could not erase his work, a faint white sheen of 'Sam Winchester' dug in. Covering the walls. Covering his Grace. Making him giddy. Making him wild -- god what he’d do. Lucifer wanted to rip his Grace into pieces at Sam’s birth, needing to be out of the Cage but the chess pieces were still being put into motion up on Earth. What he’d do what he’d do what he’d do to have him. 

Than it came. Leaving in a brilliant surplus of energy -- blinding and lethal -- he left a memory of the Cage behind. There it sat patiently wearing his image, tutting and smiling away. 

It, too, waiting for the one true vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review?_


End file.
